Integrated Development Environments (IDEs) provide various tools (e.g., a source code editor, a compiler, an interpreter, build automation tools and a debugger) for software development. In preparing code for IDEs, repeated use of static objects and/or arguments is common. To facilitate data entry, autocompletion tools that suggest repeated objects or arguments have been developed (e.g., sometimes referred to as “Intellisense” tools).
One example of an IDE is an automated functional testing tool (AFTT). For AFTTs, two types of test generation are used: “recording test generation” (RTG) and “manual test script generation” (MTSG). In RTG, a test script is created by executing an application and operating on the application. RTG facilitates test script generation because real-time data from the application can be used (e.g., selection of a item from a list). The drawback of RTG is that the created test script can be unreliable (e.g., recording does not account for multiple uses of a string in the same list). In MTSG, a test script is created by designing and entering the script. For MTSG, the created test script can be more reliable than RTG, but the creation process is long, tedious and error prone. Autocompletion tools have been used with MTSG to suggest static information for object operations and related arguments. Improved autocompletion tools for MTSG or other IDE applications would be desirable.